New Earth
New Earth ''' (also called the '''Real World) is is a planet located in the western spiral of the North Galaxy, is the homeworld of the human race as well as many other non-native sapient species, and is the main planet of Lyoko Warriors. It is the sister planet of our own planet Earth and could be called the third planet from the Sun in the Solar System in the Milky Way galaxy. Government :Main article: Earth's Government New Earth is governed by a democratic-republican system inherited from the United States, presumably when the United States united the planet (probably through military conquest). History New Earth was the cradle of Mankind and remained the political center of the Homeworlds even after Phaeton's forces captured it. The capital of New Earth was Chicago where New Earth Congress, the supreme legislative and executive institution of the Homeworlds, operated from. New Earth is where Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Aelita, Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and all the other characters live. XANA wishes to eliminate all sentient life on the planet for reasons unknown. In Ghost Channel, XANA created a parallel world and made it to look like New Earth so the Lyoko Warriors would think it was the real New Earth. Many inconsistencies and problems occured in the program, therefore revealing it to be an illusion. When Phaeton struck, New Earth's ground forces have put up a considerable amount of resistance but without the Exofleet's assistance, they couldn't hold it for long. After New Earth surrendered, Phaeton put his best General, Shiva, in charge of it for, he knew, New Earth's Terran population was still the largest in the entire Solar System, which inevitably would lead to problems. And it indeed has. Unlike Venusian Resistance Force, scattered and weakened by General Draconis' ruthless tactics, the Earth Resistance Cells, led by a former exotrooper and Chicago police officer Sean Napier and armed with combat E-frames they were able to recover, kept frustrating Neosapien security forces for years. When Phaeton relocated his capital to Chicago and renamed it to Phaeton City, he brought with him security specialist Livanus, who was appointed the Chief of New Earth Security - a measure unprecedented in Phaeton's regime. However, every once in a while Neosapiens had to deal with new human uprisings, often using brute military force to crush them. The largest one was Nick Tyree's uncoordinated attempt to liberate Australia. Despite lack of central coordination and weaponry, the human assault was only stopped when Neo Warriors were dispatched to the regions. If not for intervention of the Able Squad, the entire Australian Resistance Cell would have been eradicated at that time. Overall, only a few regions of the planet New Earth were shown in the series: mainly the territory of present-day USA,Canada, Brazil, Australia as well as parts of Antarctica. Vast territories of Eurasia and Africa remained out of picture, although Europe was mentioned occasionally. The reasons for this were never quite explained. Towards the end of the war, Shiva was removed from his position of Governing General and Livia was appointed to it. Under her reign, the first Neo Lords were bred in Antarctica, the entire race of Neo Megas was eradicated because of treason and the construction of Phaeton's private underground fortress beneath Phaeton City began. The fortress was where Phaeton later kept his doomsday device, constructed as a form of revenge for the destruction of Mars. When Admiral Winfield launched the reconquest of New Earth, Phaeton, having wasted too many troops in the battle for the Moon, ordered all garrisons to fall back to Phaeton City and to defend it at all costs. As Exofleet was attacking from space and the fifth column of the Earth Resistance approached Chicago on stolen Neosapien Hovertanks, Phaeton's resolve to activate his doomsday device grew stronger, but he was stopped by the Able Squad. In the final confrontation of the war, Lt. Nara Burns shot Phaeton down bringing the end to his regime and the Neosapien War. Current New Earth Geography Major Regions of New Earth 'Egypt' *Giza, home to the Great Pyramids and (formerly) the Great Sphinx 'France' *Paris, traditional capital of France, home to Pazuzu Comments: home to the French, whose language is considered to have gone extinct. 'Italy' *Future-Roma- home to the Space Pope and crypts. *Pisa- location of the famous Leaning Tower of Pisa 'Japan' *Kyoto - location of scientific convention on Global Warming of the Earth. *Tokyo- another major city located in Japan. 'The Robo-Hungarian Empire' * Thermostadt- home to Bender's late uncle Vladimir The Robo-Hungarian Empire is considered to be a robotic empire that started in the region of Europe known as Hungary. 'United States' *Washington, D.C.- the Capital of Earth. *New New York- location of Planet Express building and setting for most places. *New New Jersey- location of Robot Hell and DOOP Headquarters. *Los Angeles- major urban center on the West Coast *Mexico- heartland of the United States 'Milwaukee' *Milwaukee- the most romantic city on New Earth, birthplace of beer goggles. 'Atlanta' *The lost city of Atlanta, on the sea floor in the dead center of the Atlantic Ocean. ---- Other Nations *Robonia: a country actually made up by Bender *Sweden: home of the Nobel Prize ceremony *Cyberia: a nation of robots (possibly a parody of Siberia) *Devil's Island- nation of convicts. *Nation of Joe- self explanitory. *The Republic of French Sterotypes- no one likes them. Earthican Extra-Terrestrial Holdings Intergalactic Stock Exchange This orbiting facility is the main facility of intergalactic trade. The Moon Although Earthicans first went to the moon in 1969, they seemed to forget the incident and invented instead a new version of the moon landing, involving whalers on the moon and gophers. In the 31st century, the main structure is Luna Park, a theme park, and isolated hydroponic farming communities. The Hubble Space Telescope Upgraded into the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated space station. Gallery Earth.jpg|New Earth and its moon as seen from space 640px-Earth.PNG|New Earth in Ben 10: Alien Force Corps_celeste_078.jpg|New Earth in Code: LYOKO. Earth (1).jpg|New Earth From Wishology 640px-Earth.jpg|New Earth, as viewed from Outer Space. New Earth broken up.jpg|New Earth split open 480px-EarthMarioMissing.JPG|New Earth from Mario is Missing! Worldplay.jpg|New Earth from Mario Kart Wii The Earth.jpg|New Earth's resemblance to Earth Category:Planets in the Solar System Category:Planets in the Solar System Category:Planets